Zoro's Birthday Surprise
by Zhena HiK
Summary: [Traducción] La tripulación le consigue a Zoro un regalo de cumpleaños bastante bien arreglado. Zoro/Luffy. Bondage implícito. One-Shot.


**Notas del autor:** Estaba deprimida después de leer el capítulo 573, así que fui a deviantart, y buscando entre las imágenes, encontré una titulada "Happy birthday Zoro" hecha por Rienquish.

**Disclaimer:** No poseo One piece o el fanart en el que se basó esta historia.

Autor original del fanfic: VampireApple

—Z&L—

Nami estaba tomando el sol cuando Robin se acercó a ella.

— Navegante-san, la siguiente semana es el cumpleaños de espadachín-san.

La pelinaranja levantó sus gafas para echarle una mirada a la morena. — ¿Y?

— Sé cuál es el regalo perfecto para él.

Interesada, muy a su pesar, la joven se acomodó— ¿En serio?, ¿Qué cosa?

Robin le explicó. Y la expresión de Nami fue de sorpresa. — ¿Me ayudarías?

— Uhm… claro. ¿Estás segura?

— Muy segura. Le informaré al resto de la tripulación. Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor si tú lo hablaras con cocinero-san.

— Bien, lo haré.

— Está bien, lo dejaré en tus manos. — con ello, la arqueóloga se fue.

Nami la miró. —Caramba. — Se encogió de hombros y saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia la cocina. — Sanji, necesito hablar contigo.

—Nami-swaaan. — El rubio danzó a su alrededor. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Le golpeó con el puño en la cabeza. — ¡Ahora no!, te necesito serio.

Sanji se enderezó, y los corazones que se habían formado en sus ojos desaparecieron. — ¿Si, Nami-chan?

— Escucha, Robin tiene una idea para el cumpleaños de Zoro y…-

— ¿Por qué debería importarme el cumpleaños del estúpido marimo?

Nami le golpeó una vez más. — ¡Cállate y escúchame!, Bien, lo que Robin estaba pensando es...

Tres días después, las dos mujeres tenían organizada a la tripulación en conspiración para el cumpleaños de Zoro. Todos excepto Luffy. Ambas chicas, Nami y Robin acordaron que él no sería capaz de mantener un secreto hacia su primero al mando, y por lo tanto le dirían hasta el último minuto. Usopp y Chopper estaban amenazados a muerte si le decían a su capitán.

— Pero, ¿no es esto amotinarse?

— Chopper, ¿a quién le temes más, a Luffy o a mí?

— A ti, Nami.

—Bien. Y ya lo dije, no es amotinarse a menos que el capitán así lo diga.

— ¿Pero cómo puede el capitán decir que es un motín si no lo sabe?

— ¡Exacto!

—…Oh.

A Brook le encantaba la idea, era lo suficiente pervertida para su gusto. Franky pensaba que era _super, _pero estaba un poco decepcionado porque no podría ver la expresión de Zoro cuando recibiera su regalo. Usopp tenía la idea de dejar una cámara, así Franky podría ver a Zoro, pero Nami rápidamente vetó la idea. Sanji no estaba contento por tener que ayudar, pero no había manera que él decepcionara a Nami-swan y Robin-chan.

Finalmente, el cumpleaños de Zoro llegó. La tripulación estaba casi convencida que él lo había olvidado, y se preguntaban cómo Robin lo sabía.

Anclaron en una pequeña isla. Nami obligó a Zoro a que se quedara a vigilar. Así que el de cabello verde se quedó sentado en el puesto del vigía tomando una siesta. Después de un buen rato una gaviota mensajera aterrizó en su cabeza y comenzó a picotear.

— ¡Maldita ave! – Zoro tomó la nota y manoteó para alejarla. Miró la nota de cerca, era la escritura de Nami. —Mmh. — Seguro había olvidado dejar alguna orden. Molesto, la abrió.

_Querido Zoro,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Te hemos conseguido un regalo que realmente esperamos que te guste. Está en la habitación de los chicos. Estaremos en la ciudad los próximos dos días, así que disfruta todo lo que quieras. Asegúrate de divertirte mucho._

_-La tripulación_

Zoro de pronto tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Bajó despacio a la cubierta y caminó hacia la habitación de los chicos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, preguntándose si quería entrar. La curiosidad finalmente ganó y entró.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una docena de velas. Había comida para dos en una mesa. Sin embargo, lo que se robó la atención de Zoro estaba sobre la hamaca.

Luffy estaba sentado ahí, sus brazos atados a su espalda y una venda cubriendo los ojos. No llevaba nada puesto excepto su preciado sombrero.

Zoro tuvo un derrame nasal.

Luffy movió su cabeza hacia la puerta, sabiendo por instinto que alguien estaba ahí. — Neh, ¿estás ahí, Zoro?

El espadachín dejó salir un sonido ahogado.

— ¡Yey!, ¡Zoro está aquí!. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!. Nami y Robin me dijeron que soy el regalo de cumpleaños de Zoro, así que ven y juega conmigo.

Otro sonido ahogado se escuchó.

—Z&L—

Mientras tanto, en algún bar de la isla.

— Me pregunto si espadachín-san y Capitán-san se están disfrutando. — meditó Robin.

— Espero que así sea, después de todo ese trabajo.— gruñó Sanji.

— ¡Yohohoho! Estoy seguro que mientras hablamos ellos se están divirtiendo. — proclamó Brook. El cocinero hizo una mueca.

— Todavía no entiendo porqué Luffy no podia estar vestido.— dijo Chopper. Robin le palmeó la cabeza.

— Esto se veía venir. — dijo Nami. — Robin dio en el clavo.

— ¡Yohohoho! No, creo que Zoro lo hizo.

La navegante golpeó al músico.

— Nahw, yo creo que Nami tiene razón. Ellos pasarán un tiempo _super. —_acotó Franky.

— Y todo gracias a mí.— proclamó Usopp.

El tirador se ganó una conmoción cerebral gracias a la navegante.

—Z&L—

Dos días después la tripulación regresó al barco, encontrándose con un muy feliz y cansado capitán junto a su primero al mando.

Zoro no pudo reunir la energía suficiente para masacrar a los siete que les miraban.

—Z&L—

**Notas traducción:** La verdad es que esta historia me encantó, es corta pero cuando la leí me pareció genial, así que le pedí a la autora "VampireApple" que me permitiera traducirla para contribuir con la abandonada sección ZoLu en español. Así que aquí está, gracias a LoretoW por ayudarme como beta, ya que es mi primer traducción.

Cualquier comentario, me encargaré de hacerlo llegar a la autora, por cierto dejaré el link a la historia original en mi perfil ya que aquí no se puede, por si quieren darse una vuelta por allá.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
